May I Love You
by uri yunnie bear
Summary: Kedekatan kami hilang begitu saja seperti embun di pagi hari. Hilang tanpa jejak. Kau menginginkan ku. Kau mendapatkan ku. Dan kau menyakiti ku setelahnya. Apa salah ku padamu? Tuhan, jika ia jodoh ku maka satukanlah kami. Jika bukan maka hapuskanlah rasa sayang dan cintaku untuknya. /YJ/GS/cerita gak jelas/newbie


**May I Love You**

.

.

.

Udah coba di edit tapi mian jika masih banyak typo

.

YunJae (GS)

.

Douzo~

.

.

.

Seorang teman mengatakan padaku. Jangan biarkan namja tahu isi hatimu jika ia belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Bahkan sekalipun ia sudah menjadi milikmu, kau tak boleh mengatakannya dengan mudah atau namja itu akan berbuat sesuka hatinya menyakitimu. Karena ia tahu kau tak akan mengaduh kesakitan olehnya. Cintamu padanya adalah alasannya.

Namun, bagiku memendam sebuah perasaan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya hatiku mencengkram seribu duri. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. menahannya didalam tenggorokanku. Terasa begitu menyiksa.

Aku yang seorang yeoja tentu merasa tak enak hati jika harus mengungkapkannya. Itu menjadi beban sendiri bagiku sekalipun dimasa sekarang yeoja yang terlebih dahulu mengungkapkannya adalah hal yang sah-sah saja.

Tidak bagiku. Pemikiran yang kerap dibilang kuno itu memenjarakan hatiku.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi hal terbesarku adalah dia, sosok yang ku sukai…..tak sendiri.

.

.

Setipis benci kah cinta dan rasa kagum itu?

Aku memikirkannya. Berulang kali perasaan menggebu yang kerap kali melanda hatiku. Rasa sesak yang membuat senyum diwajahku itu. sekedar rasa kagum atau kah rasa lain yang sering dibilang dengan kata..cinta?

"aku sudah putus dengannya."

Berita yang disampaikannya kini membuatku begitu tercengang. Ada sebuah perasaan lega menelusup dalam hatiku. Katakan aku begitu jahat karena merasa begitu bahagia dengan kabar yang mungkin menyedihkan baginya.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang memandang kota seoul disore hari dari balik jendela bis menuju rumah kami masing-masing. Arah pulang yang searah membuat kami sering pulang bersama. Dia akan turun pada halte ke 2, sedang aku pada halte ke 5.

Aku sungguh tak tau harus mengatakan apa padanya saat ini. Sewajarnya aku mengatakan kata penenang untuknya. Mencoba menghiburnya atau memberinya semangat agar tak berlarut dalam kesedihan namun penguasaan diriku yang tak baik membuat mulutku bungkam.

Aku kembali menatap kearah depan. Membiarkannya ternggelam dalam pikirannya. Suasana kali ini terasa begitu kaku bagiku. Aku dan dia saling terdian hingga bis berhenti dihalte tujuannya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang bergerak menjauhi halte dari jendela bis. Sosok yang ku kagumi atau mungkin ku cintai.

.

.

Sejak hari itu kedekatan kami semakin bertambah. Kami sering berkirim pesan yang menunjukan perhatian masing-masing. Aku sebagai yeoja tentu merasa begitu bahagia karena ada yang memperhatikan seperti itu.

Diperlakukan begitu baik olehnya membuatku semakin terlena dengan semua itu. aku semakin terjerumus dalam jerat cintanya. Setiap hari pikiranku semakin dipenuhi oleh sosoknya.

Rasanya begitu hampa jika dalam satu hari ponselku tak menampilkan namanya.

Aku akan bercerita banyak hal dengannya. Hal yang jarang ku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku bukanlah pribadi yang banyak bicara tentang diri sendiri, meski tak termasuk kategori tertutup atau pun pendiam. Aku tak bisa membicarakan diriku sebanyak itu. kenyamanan alasan utamaku.

Selama ini aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi setiap orang bahkan dengan orang yang dulu pernah sangat dekat denganku. Namun dengannya, aku bisa berbicara dengan bebas dengan nyaman. Membicarakan hal yang yang pernah terjadi dimasa kecilku hingga sekarang. Meski tak sepenuhnya menjadi diriku. Aku merasa begitu nyaman.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa rasa nyaman lebih berbahaya dari rasa cinta. Hingga aku harus waspada untuk tak terluka. Namun, dinding kewaspadaan itu runtuh begitu saja dihadapannya. Aku akan saling bertukar cerita dengannya. Secara bebas.

Hingga sebuah pernyataan dari sahabatku, junsu membuatku merasakan kebingungan. Hari itu seusai ujian tengah semester dihari terakhir. Aku bersama junsu memutuskan merayakan hari menjelang liburan dengan berjalan-jalan.

"ku lihat, kau semakin dekat dengan namja jung itu jae."

Aku terkejut mendengar junsu menyinggung kedekatanku dengan 'namja jung'. Selama ini yeoja bermarga sama denganku yang merupakan temanku itu tak terlalu peduli dengan kedekatanku dengannya.

"uhm, wae?"

"bukankah dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Kau harus hati-hati jae. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku menghela napas. Meneguk jus apel yang telah ku pesan tadi. Ini kadang menjadi pemikiranku. Diantara teman-teman sepertinya mereka belum tahu jika yunho-namja yang dekat dengaku itu-sudah berpisah dengan kekasihnya. apakah hanya aku saja yang tahu?

"yunho bilang dia sudah putus dengan kekasihnya."

"mwo? Kemarin yoochun bilang yunho pulang akhir pekan lalu ke gwang-ju untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya disana."

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Memang benar minggu lalu yunho mengatakan padaku juga bahwa lelaki rantau itu pulang ke gwang-ju. Aku pikir ia menemui keluarganya disana. Tak terpikir olehku dia akan menemui mantan atau mungkin masih kekasihnya disana.

Keraguan akan kedekatanku dengannya mulai melingkupi perasaanku. Membuatku merasakan berjalan dalam labirin. Rasanya begitu bingung.

"apa?"

"iya. Yunho bercerita pada kekasihku. Dia menemui kekasihnya disana sehingga tak bisa pergi keacara ulang tahun teman mereka."

.

.

Kata-kata junsu saat itu membuatku terus berpikir. Apa mungkin yunho membohongiku soal perpisahannya dengan wanitanya itu?

Yunho selalu marah jika aku menyinggung tentang yeoja itu. dia bilang tak penting membicarakannya.

Aku kembali mengingat kedekatanku dengannya. Semua pembicaraan kami. Perkembangan dari hari keharinya. Dan ku sadari tak ada perubahan berati. Kami hanya saling memperhatikan dan ia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku.

.

.

Aku menatap wajah yunho dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berkeliaran didalamnya. Hatiku menjerit untuk bertanya seperti apa aku dimatanya? Dan….dihatinya?

Benarkah ia sudah putus dengan kekasihnya itu? Hah~ aku bahkan tak tau harus menyebut yeoja itu kekasihnya atau mantannya sekarang.

Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi berhakkah aku bertanya demikian? Aku merasa ragu dan takut. Bagaimana kalau ternyata hal yang tak seperti harapanku yang menjadi jawabanya?

"wae? ada yang ingin kau katakana joongie?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku memutuskan tak bertanya padanya saat ini. Aku tak ingin merusak suasana makan siangku dengannya dibelakang sekolah kami.

"kenapa wajahmu penuh dengan pertanyaan?" tanyanya lagi. Apa terlihat jelas diwajahku? Yunho-ya apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"uhm. Aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum liburan membuatku sakit kepala." Aku memajukan bibirku. Menjadi kesal juga karena mengingat hari-hari diakhir minggu terakhir sebelum libur tengah semester.

"ais kau ini. Kenapa bisa terlihat begitu imut sih?" ia mengacak rambutku yang terurai. Membuat jantungku berpacu dengan begitu cepat dan kedua pipiku memanas. "aish.." puraku marah padanya, mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku.

Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis yang memikat hatiku. Aku telah terjebak dalam pesonanya. Terbuai dalam mimpi angannya.

"aku punya lagu baru. Kau mau mendengarkannya?" aku menganggukakan kepalaku.

Ia menyelipkan sebelah headset yang tersambung keponsel putihnya ditelinga kananku. Sedang yang sebelah lagi ia kenakan ditelinga kirinya. Kami mendengarkan alunan musik yang lembut berdua. Menikmatinya dengan hembusan angin menerpa permukaan kulit kami. Saat saling berbagi seperti sekarang membuatku merasakan begitu senang.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Selesai dengan libur pendek tengah semester hubunganku dengan yunho merenggang. Tak sedekat dulu. Selama liburan kami tak saling komunikasi. Mungkin hanya sekali dua kali saja.

Entah apa yang menjadi alasan pasti jarangnya komunikasi antara kami. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Aku membawa setumpuk buku untuk dikembalikan keperpustakaan. Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar namaku disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan sekelompok orang dalam sebuah kelas.

"kim jaejoong yang kaku dalam bergaul itu telah takluk pada uri yunho. tidakkah dia hebat?" suara tenor yang sangat ku kenal. Changmin, namja tinggi dan pintar dikelasku.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku dibalik pintu mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka yang menyangkut tentangku.

"benarkah itu, min?" kali ini suara sexy hyuna yang ku dengar.

"ne, aku melihat pesan mereka dan interaksi diantara keduanya. Ku kira yunho tak benar-benar melakukan tantangan dari seunghyun."

Tantangan?

"awalnya aku ragu. Mengingat jae hanya pernah dekat dengan siwon dulu. Ternyata yunho mampu mendekatinya."

"aku kasihan pada jaejoong. kurasa dia bukanlah yeoja jahat." Suara husky itu milik yoochun, aku tau itu. mereka orang-orang populer di toho high school. Dan teman sekelasku.

Tantangan?

Tantangan?

Benarkah?

Jadi yunho mendekatiku karena sebuah tantangan dari seunghyun?

Ya tuhan itukah alasan namja jung itu selalu bungkam? Itukah alasan namja jung itu tak pernah mengatakan apapun tetang apa yang dirasakannya? Sebuah pernyataan yang selalu ku tunggu?

Itukah alasan namja jung itu selalu marah setiap kali aku menyinggung kekasihnya?

Putusnya yunho dengan yeoja itu, apa semua itu bohong? Apa kedekatan kami selama ini pun sebuah kebohongan tak berarti baginya?

Tubuhku melemas, berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi pikiranku. Air mataku mengalir dengan lancangnya. Aku menggigit pinggir telapak tangan kananku menahan isak tangisku.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar semakin jauh dengan yunho. kedekatan kami hilang begitu saja seperti embun dipagi hari. Hilang tanpa jejak.

Kau menginginkanku. Kau mendapatkanku. Dan kau menyakitiku setelahnya. Yunho apa salahku padamu?

.

.

.

Tahun terakhirku di high school. Aku kembali dekat dengan yunho setelah sebelumnya sempat renggang. Kami sering terlibat dalam kelompok yang sama dibeberapa mata pelajaran.

Membuat interaksi kami berdua terjalin kembali. Letupan-letupan kecil dalam hatiku kembali muncul.

Aku mengetahuinya kini bahwa saat itu dia memang sempat berpisah dengan kekasihnya namun ia kembali bersama dengannya. Hanya pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi. Kabar kisah cintanya dengan sang kekasih yang terhalang jarak menjadi konsumsi publik. Hingga tak sulit bagi telingaku menangkap berita tentang percintaannya itu.

Hari ini kami baru selesai mengerjalan tugas pada sore hari. Teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Tinggal kami berdua. Hujan turun tampa ampun. Sepertinya masih enggan beranjak dari seoul. Aku kembali menatap awan gelap yang menutupi matahari. Sepetinya masih lama hingga hujan mereda.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja menerobos hujan. Toh aku membawa payung. Tak akan terlalu basah kan?

Aku bersiap untuk menerobos hujan saat tangan berkulit tan itu menghentikan langkahku. "aku ikut ya hingga kedepan" suara bassnya membuat bell dalam hatiku berdering. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kami saling berbagi payung menerobos hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Sebagian tubuhku basah karenanya. Begitu pun dengannya. Tentu saja. ukuran payungku yang dipegangnya itu kecil dan cocok untuk satu orang.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Air hujan yang berbenturan diatas kulit bumi menjadi melodi tersendiri. Kilauannya terlihat begitu indah, sepeti hamparan keristal.

Kami saling mengobrol dengan nyaman ditengah aktivitas menunggu bis dengan baju yang cukup basah.

Dan kedatangan bis menjadi pemisah kebersamaan kami.

.

.

Shim changmin. Namja tinggi itu mentraktir teman-teman terdekatnya menonton film dibioskop untuk perayaannya menjuarai olimpiade terakhir dimasa high school kami.

Kami berjalan dengan berpasangan. Changmin menyebutnya dengan tripel-date. Yoochun dan junsu, yang merupakan pasangan kekasih. Changmin dan kyuhyun, yang bersahabat baik. Sedang aku dengan yunho, karena tak ada pasangan kami disini.

Badanku memang terasa tak terlalu sehat hingga aku merasa begitu kedinginan didalam ruangan ini. Dimana teman-teman yang lain sedang asyik menonton.

Yunho menyerahkan jaketnya padaku. "pakailah. Disini dingin sekali." Ujarnya.

Aku melihat kearahnya. Tidakkah ia yang lebih membutuhkan jika dia pun dapat merasakan dingin ruangan ini? Saat ini yunho hanya memakai kemeja pendek saja. "cepat pakai." Bisiknya lagi. Bagai terhipnotis aku hanya menurut dan menyelimutkan jaketnya pada tubuhku. Hangat.

Aku tersenyum karenanya. Dan kembali menikmati acara menonton kami.

.

.

Perlahan kami kembali dekat. Perasaan yang tumbuh dengan cepat dan liar dalam hatiku membuatku kesulitan mengendalikannya. Aku tahu ini salah. Menyukainya yang memiliki kekasih adalah hal yang salah kan?

Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah mengharapkan menyukai kekasih orang lain. Aku tak berniat sama sekali.

Menjauh dan melupakan adalah hal benar yang harus kulakukan. Namun hati dan tubuhku tak sejalan dengan pikiranku.

Aku kembali terlena dengan perlakukan baiknya. Dengan perhatian-perhatian kecilnya. Dengan kepandainya menyikapi sikapku yang mudah berubah. Sekalipun orang lain bilang aku begitu menyedihkan.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan keinginanku yang ingin selalu dekat dengannya.

.

.

Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

Kenapa semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan?

Keluargaku akan pergi kejepang bulan depan. Aboji menerima pemindahan kerja kesana. Dan aboji sudah memintaku untuk ikut, menyelesaikan masa high schoolku dijepang. Itu adalah keputusan akhirnya.

1 bulan waktuku dengannya. Dalam diriku berontak ini adalah kesempatanku. Aku akan mengatakan padanya lalu menghilang dari hadapannya dihari terakhir aku dikorea. Dan akan kunikmati kedekatan kami yang tinggal sebentar ini.

Biarlah kali ini aku menjadi jahat. Aku tak berniat merebutnya. Aku hanya ingin berada didekatnya dan mendapat perhatiannya. Membuat diriku bosan lalu pergi dari hidupnya. Anggap saja itu cicilan sakit hatiku yang dijadikan taruhan olehnya. Bodoh.

.

.

.

Dan semua berjalan dengan sebagaimana keinginanku. Kami saling berbagi perhatian lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti saat ini.

Ia akan mentraktirku makan eskrim di café yang baru buka dekat sekolah. kami memilih duduk disudut café damping sebuah jendela besar yang menampakkan kesibukan sebagian orang disalah satu sudut seoul.

"ah, aku akan kekamar mandi dulu. Kalau ada pesan balas saja." ujarnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mengetukkan jari tanganku menunggu pesanan kami dan dirinya kembali. Ponsel dihadapanku bergetar menendakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalamnya. Seperti katanya aku membuka pesan yang masuk.

'BoA : sayang, jangan lupa akhir pekan ini kau harus membawa pesananku. Arra? Hubungi aku lebih sering. Kau sedikit sulit dihubungi akhir-akhir ini, sayang. Kau tidak sedang selingkuhkan? Kekeke~ aku percaya padamu :*'

Deg

"ada pesan boo?"

Aku menatap kearahnya dan mengangguk. Lalu menyerahkan ponselnya. Ia membaca pesan dari yeoja yang kutahu kekasihnya itu. jari-jarinya terlihat cepat membalas pesannya.

"kenapa lama sekali pesanannya ya?" gerutunya setelah selesai membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "café ini ramai sekali pantas saja jika ramaikan bear?"

"benar juga ya." Kami pun terlibat dalam percakapan ringan setelahnya.

Selingkuh? Apa aku seperti seorang selingkuhannya kini? Aku tersenyum kecut dalam hatiku. Serendah itukah aku pada diriku sendiri?

Kali ini saja. kali ini saja. aku terus merapalkannya bagai mantra dalam hatiku.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang ku nantikan. Malam nanti aku akan berangkat kejepang. Sore ini aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada yunho. setelah itu semua bebanku akan hilang. Aku akan melepaskannya. Melupakannya. Menguburnya segala tentangnya dan menjalani hidup baru dengan lembaran baru karena semua urusanku telah selesai.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas setelah selesai mengurus kepindahanku dari ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Aku melihat yunho yang sedang berbagi cerita dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Ini adalah tawanya yang tak akan ku lihat lagi. Jadi aku akan melihatnya sepuasku.

"joongie, kau darimana?" Tanya junsu yang melihatku berdiri diam diambang pintu kelas.

"dari ruang kepala sekolah." aku berjalan menghampiri yunho, junsu, yoochun dan changmin. Yunho menatapku seakan bertanya ada perlu apa aku pergi kesana. Namun aku mengabaikannya. dan duduk dikursi kosong sampingnya.

"kalian sedang cerita apa? Sepertinya seru sekali." Junsu dengan semangat menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Namun kali ini yunho tak tertawa seperti tadi ia terus menatapku dengan mata tajamnya membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Tuhan, jika ia jodohku maka satukanlah kami. Jika bukan maka hapuskanlah rasa sayang dan cintaku untuknya.

.

.

15 menit sebelum bis yang biasa kami naiki datang. Aku meremas kedua tanganku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan.

"yun.." penggilku memberanikan diri. Namja pencuri hatiku itu berbalik menatapku.

"ada yang ingin ku katakana."

"apa?" wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran. Mungkin karena suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Ayo jae bukankah kau sudah menyiapkannya? Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu.

"selama ini aku selalu menunggumu mengatakannya. Tapi kurasa kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya." Ia menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Aku melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. 10 menit lagi.

"ini gila tapi aku ingin mengatakannya agar tak merasa terbebani. Aku tak mengharapkan jawabanmu."

8 menit lagi.

"aku….mencintaimu."

Ia menatapku penuh keterkejutan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tak terbaca. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Ini gila. Aku barusan mengatakannya. Ini melanggar prinsipku. Dan sebelum ini aku telah melanggar prinsipku yang lain. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini.

1 menit lagi

Helaan nafasnya menjadi awal dari perkataannya selanjutnya. "jangan mencintaiku. Kau boleh menyayangiku. Maafkan aku jae."

Dia menolahku?

Tentu saja. dia melakukan hal yang benar. Kau tau itu. tapi kenapa tetap terasa sakit? Padahal aku tau ini akan terjadi.

Ckittt

Ia melangkah memasuki bis yang biasa membawa kami pulang. Duduk ditempat biasanya. Tapi aku tidak mengikutinya masuk. Aku masih terdiam ditempatku berdiri. Pintu bis tertutup rapat.

Dari ekor mataku aku melihatnya sedikit terlonjak kala menemukanku yang masih terdiam dihalte. Namun kembali duduk dan melihat kedepan.

Aku melihat bis yang biasa membawaku pulang dengan tatapan sedih. Air mata dipelupuk mataku membuat bis yang berjalan menjauh itu terlihat memudar.

Aku menghentikan taxi yang melintas dan masuk kedalamnya.

"incheon airport"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam taxi yang membawaku pergi menjauh dari tempat yang begitu penuh kenangan dengannya. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menagis untuknya. Karena aku tak akan melihatnya lagi.

Tak apa. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Hal tergila dalam hidupku dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku. Kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan bisa hanya menyayangimu. Mempunyai sebuah perasaan tanpa memilikimu, aku tak sanggup. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Kau yang akan terkubur dalam hatiku.

Jung yunho.

.

.

.

END


End file.
